Automatic sprayguns are increasingly being used in spray booths to spray e.g. paint on the bodywork of motor vehicles. The accuracy of mounting the spraygun on a robot has become critical as the center of the area to be sprayed must be located within 2 mm to 5 mm of the center axis of the spraygun nozzle when repositioning the spraygun.
Existing automatic sprayguns have the disadvantage that when the air cap is removed, replacement can cause the center of the spray pattern to diverge from its previous center point resulting in an uneven disposition of material known as "banding" when the gun follows the predetermined movement path of a machine or robot.
Manually operated sprayguns do not have the same disadvantage as the positioning of the spraygun is made by the eye of an experienced operator which prevents this problem.
An aim of the present invention is to overcome or mitigate the above mentioned disadvantage of automatic sprayguns.